Villians are people too
by cheeseyfudge
Summary: Ron makes a birthday present for a certian green villianess. Chapter eight as replaced the author's note. So now on with the show.
1. Shego's present

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. If I did I'd be bloody rich. Blah blah. Disney blah blah characters, blah blah. But I do own the Cd that Ron burns. Well the mp3s at least. Lol

Also a small note, Ron is 21, Sheila/Shego is 25 and Kim is 22. so just to keep things clear in this story. Since for some odd reason ffn is not recognizing my symbols for thought I just thought to bold out the thought part of the story. So now thoughts are in bolds. I'm trying to make my dreck easier to read. Hope it helps out.

Villains are people too.

Ron Stoppable lead a very average life. Well if by average you mean helping his friend save the world just about everyday. Then yeah, he leads a average life. Since Kim's website went on line several years ago, he's constantly been on the move. He is still surprised that he graduated high school, and is currently attending the Upperton school for culinary arts. Being a multi millionaire, since the invention of the naco and various other items on the Bueno Nacho menu. He decided it was time to upgrade his computer. After installing a top of the line dvd-r/rw, he thought about her. He knew that it was her birthday, having fallen for her years ago. He tried to keep up with her even though they practically saw each other every week. **Well I hope she likes her present. I mean I could buy her anything she's ever wanted. But I want this to be from the heart.** "Come on, work damn you!" Ron yelled at his computer as it was in the final process of burning a Cd. "Wade says the ride is going to be here any minuet." The blond boy said as he was getting his mission gear on. Kim and Ron was going to one of Drakken's many lairs To thwart one of his many crack pot schemes. This time the scheme seemed to involve mutant chickens or some such rubbish. **Man that guy needs a new hobby. Now seeing ol' Dracky doing needle craft would be funny.** Ron's thoughts were interrupted as the computer ejected his freshly made Cd. "Hey Rufus, I wonder how she'll react finding out that I remembered her birthday?" Rufus shrugged his shoulders and started gnawing on a piece of cheese. The taxi arrived with Kim inside about three minuets after Ron finished getting ready. Tucking Rufus into his pants pocket, he headed out. "Is this the ride to the airport?" Asked Ron getting in next to his best friend.

"No Ron, this is the ride. Umm you see, Drakken's lair is only about three blocks away so my mom called a cab." Said Kim with a slight blush. It was decided in Kim's mind that she would ask Ron out sometime this week. She grew tired of waiting for him to take action so she figured it was high time for her to take action. **I've loved the guy for so long and he just doesn't see what it does to me when he puts himself down.** Ron being oblivious to Kim's stares stated.

"Cool since it's so close, after the mission we can hit Bueno Nacho. Then work on my recipe for class."

Said the blond as visions of Mexican food danced in his head. The cab arrived at the location of Drakken's lair. The building looked like any cookie cutter house in a suburban environment Save for the electrified fence, and guards patrolling the outside. Hearing the all to familiar chime of the Kimmunactor go off, she pulled it out of her pocket. "What's the sitch?" She asked as Wade's face appeared on the screen. "Well Kim, this is going to be easier than we thought. It seems that all Drakken has for defense is what you see. Still got those knockout darts?"

"Yup. Wade you still rock." She said as she shut off the device and loaded a blow gun with three darts. After knocking out the guards, they jumped the fence and walked right in.

**I hope she likes her present** was all that was going through Ron's mind.

Shego was in a ripe mood. Not only was it her birthday today, but that nitwit of a boss decided that day would be the beginning of his latest scheme. **If he even thinks I am going to do any part of this he must be joking. This is my day damn it, even if no one remembers. I mean save for a card from my brothers, all I got was a blender from my baby cousin.** As she was lost in her thoughts, the alarm rang. "Damn, she's here already. Ok time for action." she said to herself as she left her quarters. Running into the central control room she spotted Kimmie taking out most of the goons. The redhead finished off the final goon with a roundhouse kick to the groin, even Shego winced at that. For some odd reason her sidekick was heading towards Shego. He took out a jewel case which held a burned Cd and a track list. He handed the case to Shego, and began to nervously speak. "Umm Shego, I know we aren't on good graces, but I thought since it's you're birthday and all. Umm yeah, here you go." Said Ron still very nervous to her reaction but noticing that she just stood there he went on.. "I just burned this for you before we left. It's got every song that reminds me of you on it. I know it's not much, and that you must have several more expensive gifts, because you're such a beauty, well when you aren't all evil to someone. Not that I wouldn't mind you being evil to me. Ummm in a good way. Oh god I'm still talking aren't I. Well before I make more of an ass of myself….. Wha?" he was interrupted as Shego kissed him on the cheek. "This is the only birthday present that wasn't from my family, I've received in quite a while. Thank you…… Urghhh" Shego felt the air knocked out of her lungs as Kim kicked her in the chest. Shego blocked the rest of the onslaught from the redhead "Don't you lay one hand on Ron." Yelled Kim as she launched into a series of attacks. Shego prepared to take on Kim in a down and dirty fight before she was interrupted by Ron standing between them. He started to yell at Kim to get her to stop. "Kim she wasn't attacking me!" Yelled Ron as he stood between the two combatants. "I was only giving her a birthday present."

"Why were you giving her a present. Remember Ron. Us good, Shego bad." **He's never done anything like this for me. And I've known him since Pre-K.**

"Yeah I know but villains are people too." Said Ron with a shrug and a smile.

"Sorry to interrupt but I've still got a doomsday device aimed at the center of the world." Drakken yelled as he was about to press a button to set said device into motion.

Ron, calling upon his mystical monkey power stared at Drakken. And then very calmly said. "You do not need to press that button, all you want to do is shut down the machine, and then get a nice glass of coco moo."

Drakken in a daze replied "All I am going to do is shut this down." saying so he shut down the device.

Ron calling upon the power again, stared into the machine. The machine became like a blueprint to him. He saw it's inner workings and found the start up wire. Severing it with his mind he promptly dismantled it from the inside. "Now we don't even have to worry about running for our lives. I'm glad I don't have to hide this power anymore." Ron said while remembering the fact that he told Kim about a month ago about the powers within him. While cleverly omitting the school at which he trained. "Well that's that, umm Shego? If you like the Cd just tell me. Happy birthday." Kim in a mild daze followed Ron out of the base. Leaving Shego alone with her thoughts. **Today is really looking up.**

After taking a long shower, Shego came out of her bathroom in a robe. Sitting down at her vanity to brush her hair she placed the Cd into her player. "Track one, The Power is Mine, by Lords of Acid." she said reading the title off of the track list that Ron provided. After the guitar intro she began to listen to the lyrics.

_I know what you want, I know what you need_

_You want to hear me suffer, you pull my strings_

_Fists and leather, you high heeled shoes_

_I crawl on my knees it's my destiny because you are my master and I am your slave._

Then a female voice kicked in

_Dance the dance of lovers. I don't need no others to ride the waves of pleasure and pain._

_Come on boy, oh baby lick my boots to please me, maybe I'll loosen your chains._

_I can brake your wills I can make you kneel, I can force you to crawl and to lick my heels because the power is mine._

After the song ended, Shego paused the Cd. Thinking to herself, **Damn that Stoppable kid is full of surprises. I mean how could he had picked my personality so perfectly in one song. I wonder what's on the rest of this Cd. And looky here he wrote his phone number on the back of the track list. Maybe I'll give him a call later on.** Reading the list she noticed that her favorite all time song was on it. "Now how could he have guessed that I love Gutter Glitter. Now where is that phone?" Ron was going to be in for a very interesting next few days.

Author's note. This is the first chapter of a several part story. If you all liked it I'll try to continue. But for now read and review and tell me if you think I should write more


	2. The call

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. If I did I'd be bloody rich. Blah blah. Disney blah blah characters, blah blah. But I do own the Cd that Ron burns. Well the mp3s at least. Lol

Also a small note, Ron is 21, Sheila/Shego is 25 and Kim is 22. so just to keep things clear in this story. Since for some odd reason ffn is not recognizing my symbols for thought I just thought to bold out the thought part of the story. So now thoughts are in bolds. I'm trying to make my dreck eaiser to read. Hope it helps out.

Villains are people too.

Chapter 2.

Ron was being chased by a giant Jello mold. Which grew legs while he was trying to take a bite. "Zoinks Scoob. We're in for it now." "Ree RAGGY I'm SCAREEDDDD." said Scooby as he bolted far past Ron. The long narrow hallway was shrinking as he was running down it. Suddenly a pay phone that just appeared next to him started to ring. The phone rang for several seconds until Ron realized that it wasn't apart of his dream. "Hel, hello? Is there anyone on the line or is this apart of my strange dream? I DON'T EVEN LIKE LIME!" He asked as the haze of sleep slowly left his mind.

"Is this the Stoppable residence? Are you making fun of my skin?" Asked a female voice on the other end that grew more annoyed

"Yes it is. This is Ron speaking. Who may I ask is calling? And no I'm not making fun. I was just dreaming about Jello and somehow Scooby Doo, Don't ask. Don't ask me why."

"OK. I under stand. By the way this is Shelia Goh. I was just calling to say thank you so very much for the present. Also I was wondering how you got me so pegged in the songs you burned?"

"Shelia? Oh you mean Shego. Wow that's your real name. I like it. In fact may I start calling you that? Or will that interfere with the villain/hero relationship?"

"When we're talking like this I'd prefer being called Sheila. But when you and Kimmie are foiling another one of my boss' plains I'd prefer Shego. Gotta keep up appearances. Lime Jello now that's funny." She said with a very un Shego like laugh. In fact it sounded like she was rather happy with him.

"Oh I'm glad you like the Cd I didn't know what to get you. So I picked some songs that reminded me of you in one way or another. Oh and don't tell KP but most of the songs were downloaded in a quite non leagle manner. So which one if your favorite?" He asked as he became more awake.

"I really like The Power Is Mine. Also I like We're in this Together Now, by Nine Inch Nails but the best one of all is Gutter Glitter I've loved that one for years.. Once again why did you burn this for me? I mean I love it and all but why get something for someone you hate?" She asked with a bit more emotion in her voice than she would've liked.

"Because I don't hate you. I mean not really. It's hard to explain over the phone. How about if I'm not being too forward? I-i mean if you wanna say, ummm meet me somewhere like say Bueno Nacho, I'll tell you all about the reasons. I mean it's not a date just more like two workers meeting on their off times." Said Ron as he got steadily more and more nervous.

"So let me get this straight. You're asking me out?" Said Shego, while twirling the cord of the phone around her fingers. **This will be more fun than I thought.**

"Yeah, as friends, if I can be forward enough to call you my friend? Because I know someone like you wouldn't be caught dead with a loser like me if it were an actual date." Said Ron as he lost the bravado in his voice for a moment.

"If you put yourself down again I am going to kick your nuts into your throat. And to answer you thinly disguised date request. Yes I'll go out with you. But remember that I haven't been on a date in five years. So I might be a bit rusty at the whole social situations thing."

"Uhhhhhhhh. Did you just say yes. OK ok ok Ron calm down. Umm errrr yeah. How about instead of going to eat. We see a movie?" Said Ron in a blur before breaking into a series of Whoops and Boo yas.

"Do me a favor Ron. Please don't do that while we are in public or I'll vaporize you. So how about tomorrow night, meet me at the movie theater in the mall."

"Yes ma'am I'm sorry. It's just a force of habit being down on myself and all."

"That's ok Ron. But please don't call me ma'am. Well we've been on the phone a while now. I'll see you tomorrow But for now I need sleep and you need to get back to sleep. But here's a thought before I lay down. I'm in nothing but a towel." Upon hearing the very audible gulp on the other end. She hung up the phone and went to bed.

After getting off the phone with Sheila. Ron tried to get back to sleep. But all the blood in his brain took a southward path after hearing of Sheila's state of dress. **Ok. Ok gotta calm down. I mean it's Shego for Christ's sake. I mean sure she's drop dead gorgeous. But she's also kinda evil. Mmmm evil girls. No bad thought. But wait I like her. Maybe evil isn't really that bad. I mean I wouldn't mind being tied up by her. Oh god I'm a perv. Why must I be so conflicted. Well if I'm going to hell for my thoughts I might as well go out with a bang. **And on that note, Ron fell fast asleep with his head filled with lovely naughty thoughts. His dream self was wrapped around a very naked Sheila. He told himself that no matter what, that is how he going to refer her as. His last experience with a girl didn't go quite the way he would have ever wanted and he wanted to make sure that nothing was going to mess it up with Sheila. From what he could tell, Sheila was going to be more than a handful. But he didn't mind a bit.

After getting out of the shower, Ron started to get ready. He finished buttoning u his shirt before the phone rang. "Hey Ron. It's Kim, I was wondering if you'd like to come over. And help me watch the tweebs."

"I'm sorry KP. I can't help you watch the tweebs. I've got a date. And besides aren't they like fifteen now. Why do they need a baby sitter? In fact I have to get off the phone or I'm going to be late." Was the last thing that Kim heard before listening to the sound of dial tone. "Ron on a date? When did he get the courage to ask a girl?" Talking out loud she started to think. **Damn he's more cleaver than I thought. I wonder who he's taking out. Better get Wade to track him. I know it's not all because I'm worried about him. I just want to scope the compaction before I go in for the kill.** With a wicked grin and a laugh to match she took out her kimmunactor to contact Wade.

"What's the problem Kim?" asked the computer genius as he clicked away at the keyboard.

"Nothing major, I was just wondering if you still had that chip on in Ron?" Asked Kim while twirling her hair between her fingers.

"Yeah I do. What's up? Is he in danger?" Said Wade as concern crept upon his features.

"Oh nothing like that. I'm just worried that he's going to bear the wraith of Shego for the stunt he pulled yesterday with the Cd and all." Said Kim hoping that Wade would buy the little white lie she just told.

"Well in that case. I'll give you updates every fifteen minuets." Said Wade as he slurped on a soda.

"Please and thank you." After the screen went dead, she ran to her closet to get ready. **I know I shouldn't interfere with his good time but he's mine damn it. weather he likes it or not.**

Getting off his scooter and heading for the front entrance to the mall, Ron was greeted by a sight that left him flabbergasted. Shego was wearing a very tight white blouse and a black leather skirt that barely reached her knees. "Ummm. Sheila, Pretty, I mean Hello." Said Ron as his voice cracked on the last word.

With a small giggle Sheila greeted him. "You're looking sharp as well Ron." Sheila said as she admired the red silk club shirt and slacks that Ron was wearing. "Are you going to stand there and stare, not that I wouldn't mind. Or are we going to go in and catch the flick?"

"Movie, inside?"

"Ok. Me Sheila you Ron." giving him a gentle push he snapped out of his stupor.

"Oh god. Not even five minuets into our date and I'm acting like an idiot. I'm sorry Sheila. Let me try this again. My you are looking lovely this evening. Would you care to join me inside." He said as he held the door open for her.

"Now this is more like it Ron."

"So what do you want to see?"

"How about Corpse Bride?" Said Sheila as she walked arm in arm with a very nervous Ron.

"Sure. I haven't seen it yet but I loved Nightmare Before Christmas." Said Ron getting more comfortable in her embrace. In all the time since greeting her, he finally noticed that her skin was less green. "Sheila, you're not so green. Oh god. I hope I didn't just offend you did I?"

"Calm down Ron. You see when I'm not using my powers for a long period of time I tend to revert back to my color before the comet landed on my brothers and I." She said as they stood in line for tickets.

"Cool. Learn something new everyday huh. Oh and Sheila, I'm sorry that I'm very nervous. I'll try to relax."

"Will this help?" She said as she placed her lips on his in a deep kiss. Their tongues intertwined as he relaxed into the kiss. After pulling away she asked. "There are you more calm now?"

"Y-yes I defently am. Well most of me is." looking down he noticed a very excited part of his body. Ron stood in line as best as he could. When he got to the front of the line he placed the order for the both of them. "Two tickets for Corpse Bride please." After paying at the booth they headed in. "So Sheila would you like some popcorn?"

"Yes I would." but she was interrupted by a very loud and angry redhead.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM."

Authors note.

I guess it's kinda mean to leave on a cliffhanger but I thought it'd be a good time to break in the story. So please read and review.


	3. The date

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. If I did I'd be bloody rich. Blah blah. Disney blah blah characters, blah blah. But I do own the Cd that Ron burns. Well the mp3s at least. Lol

Also a small note, Ron is 21, Sheila/Shego is 25 and Kim is 22. so just to keep things clear in this story. Since for some odd reason ffn is not recognizing my symbols for thought I just thought to bold out the thought part of the story. So now thoughts are in bolds. I'm trying to make my dreck eaiser to read. Hope it helps out.

Villains are people too.

Chapter 3.

Kim walked in on a sight that astounded her. Ron was standing close to Shego. A closeness that was soon to be shared by her and Ron. **What has she done to him? He's mine. I'm going to kill the bitch!**

"Kim? What are you doing here. And to answer your question. This is Sheila, my date." Said Ron with a mild tone of annoyance.

"That's Shego! What are you doing taking out our enemy on a date?" Said Kim as she edged closer to the couple.

"Now wait just a damn second Kimmie. First off, I'm Shelia. Do you see my clothes. I'm not in that damn jumpsuit. Second of all, Ron and I are on a date. Because I wanted to say thank you to him for the thoughtful gift I got from him. You may find it hard to believe but most of the time I'm very lonely and dateless. So having such a nice guy ask me out was a godsend. And if you even think I'm doing this as an act of evil, you have best change your mind." Sheila barley choked out the last part as tears welled in her eyes. **Why me? Why is it every time I even get one iota of happiness it slowly gets dismantled?**

Kim was at a lost for words as she looked at Shego.**What is this bullshit. And I can't believe that Ron is buying it hook line and sinker '_You do not feel that way towards Sheila. You'd rather leave Ron and her alone. All you want to do is go home and go to bed_'** In a tone that indicated that she was under some sort of control she said. "Sorry, I thought you were pissed at Ron for giving you that present. I guess I was very very wrong. Um mm I guess this is the best time to leave before I make more of an ass of myself. Have fun and please don't kill him if he messes up, I like having him around for missions."

"I won't kill him. But he might be walking funny for the next couple of days if this night goes well." Sheila said as she placed a kiss on Ron's cheek.

After Kim left Sheila asked Ron a question. "Why didn't she jump me?"

"That would be me. I mildly influenced her mind so that she'd take your reasoning a bit better. And before you ask. I don't do that often because it's an invasion of privacy. But I'd rather be on a date than in the hospital visiting Kim." He said with a chuckle as Sheila stared at him dumbfounded.

"You have got to teach me that sometimes. It would save on having to deal with Drakken's dumb assed plains all the time." They shared a laugh as they entered the darkened theater.

During the movie, Sheila barely paid attention to the screen. Her mind was more focused on making sure Ron had the best damn time of his life. She slowly trailed her fingers on his neck sending shivers down his spine. Ron let out a nervous laugh as he felt her hand on his knee. But not to be alone, Ron let his hand trail down her back."MMMMM Ron if you keep that up. We're leaving the theater and going back to my place." After saying that a small moan escaped her lips. Ron felt a rush of pleasure escape her body. Standing up, he took her hand. "Shelia as much as I'd like that. There's a more powerful force that take presendince."

"And that would be?"

"My stomach If I don't eat then all you'll have is a very comatose Ron to deal with."

Shelia couldn't help herself. She just started laughing. Her laughter could be heard for several seconds after they left the theater.

"Two grande nacos combos please." Said Ron as he paid the clerk. "Shelia I'm surprised you didn't know."

"Know what? That your a millionaire, or that you've invented half the stuff on this menu." Said Shelia in a state of awe.

"Both, I thought that your boss kept tabs on us."

"Drakken couldn't keep tabs on what's on TV let alone other people." Shelia said as they sat down at the furthest booth. "For such a 'super genius' he's a nitwit."

Ron let out a small chuckle at this. "Well to tell you. After inventing the naco. I started getting roylaity checks. And with those I'm putting myself through college. I'm in one of the finest culinary arts programs in the country. Two more years of school left to go before I become head chief of my own restaurant When I do that it's bye bye to the hero gig. I mean Kim's the hero. I'm the distraction." Said Ron before taking a sip of his soda.

"Well most of the time that's true. But I get so tired of hearing Monkey Fist whine about you. 'Oh that Ron is the only worthy opponent in the world.' I'm so glad he's locked up for the rest of his life. Wow a chief huh? I have to remember that when I'm microwaving something or other. Would I be allowed to dine at your place?" She said while slowly biting down on her lower lip in a very sexy manner.

"Yes. Yes you would. If you keep that up I'll make you official taster of new menu items."

"That's not the only thing I want to taste." She said with a small wink.

After their meal ended, they headed to Shelia's house. Her house was surprisingly in Middleton about a block away from Ron's house. Sheila explained that her brother Hego bought the house for her after finding out that Drakken's lairs kept on getting blown up. She mainly used the place for storage. And for a place to stay while she was on vacation. The house was a modest one story suburban cookie cutter type. Entering the house Ron asked. "So Shelia, why don't you ever come over if you live so close?"

"Because I thought you didn't like me." She said as she turned on the light in the living room. Her living room was decorated in various posters from metal bands. Most of which Ron recognized. "Wow is that a picture of you and KMFDM?"

"Yeah I've seen them in concert about thirty times." Said Shelia as she sat down on the couch. She motioned for Ron to join her.

Sitting next to her he said. "I saw Insane Clown Posse last month. It was awesome"

"You're a Jugglio. Get the Fuck out of here. Wow you never cease to amaze me Ron." Said Shego as she hit play on a remote and the Cd that Ron burned for her kicked on.

The music of Lucuna Coil started playing.

_I'm feeling your arms around me on the other side. _

The beat of the song started to embrace Sheila. She stood up and started dancing in a very sensuous style. Her hips swaying in time with the music. Ron sat transfixed at the vision before him. "Ron I want you to know that this music does very evil things to me." Said Sheila looking like the cat that got the cream.

"Umm evil things?" He said that with a very audible gulp. He began to squirm a little because suddenly his pants felt about three sizes too small.

"How's about you light that candle." **If his Cd is any proof. I get to let out the kinky side. I just hope he doesn't run away like the others.**

"Sure."

Author's note.

I'm not sure if I should write a naughty scene between Shego and Ron or just start the next chapter with the next day. But I assure you their will be a plot forming in this story soon enough. Until then please read and review. And I thank everyone that's reviewed so far.


	4. Spending the night

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. If I did I'd be bloody rich. Blah blah. Disney blah blah characters, blah blah. But I do own the Cd that Ron burns. Well the mp3s at least. Lol

Quick warning, this chapter will contain a lemon scene. If you are offended by mild S&M and sex then please close this chapter now. Also a small note, Ron is 21, Sheila/Shego is 25 and Kim is 22. so just to keep things clear in this story. Since for some odd reason ffn is not recognizing my symbols for thought I just thought to bold out the thought part of the story. So now thoughts are in bolds. I'm trying to make my dreck eaiser to read. Hope it helps out.

Villains are people too.

Chapter 4.

"Sheila, why are am I lighting this candle?" Asked Ron with a sense of things to come.

"Because you are going to follow me into the bedroom with it." She said as if she just answered the most obvious question in the world.

"Oh right." **Oh man! If I'm getting what I think I'm getting I better tell her about the incident.**

As they headed into the bedroom. Ron noticed the pictures on the wall. One was of Sheila when she was younger, he guessed around 15 but wasn't sure. She was sitting with her brothers from team go. Even then she looked to be a force to be reckoned with. Another picture that caught his eye was one of he thought to be her parents. "Sheila are those your parents in this picture?"

"Yes Ron. That's my mom and dad. That was taken about a year before they died. We couldn't stop that plane from crashing. I'll tell you the rest later on. Right now I'm not comfortable enough to talk about my past beyond that." Said Sheila as a tear threatened to fall.

"Sorry about your parents. I'll respect your privacy as long as possible."

"Thank you." **Kimmie you might more might not get this one back. I've never felt this taken by a person in my life.**

When they got to the bedroom, Shelia sat on her bed. The bed was very large, taking up about a third of the space in the room. "Ron come here. I hope you don't take offense to this but ummm. Do you like to be tied up?" Asked Sheila as she gave Ron her best come hither look. **Please oh please say yes. I need him to know all of me.**

"I've never tried it. Well you can say I haven't tried much. To be honest I've only been with one other girl. And that ended in disaster." **Here goes the date ender. And I really like her too. But I have to be honest.** Ron began to tell Sheila the tale of his first time. Ron was 17 at the time. He was at a party for the cheer squad. Being the mascot had it's perks. He tried beer for the first time. After several drinks he wound up in a bedroom. Bonnie being drunk as well entered the dark room. Thinking it was her boyfriend of the week on the bed. She proceeded to pull down his pants and began to go down on him. Ron being too drunk to think straight began to enjoy the sensation. **Mmmmm I must be dreaming. Wow even in my dream Kim feels so good.** Before he came he pulled her up and started to fumble with her panties. She guided him inside of her and slowly started to grind her hips. Ron couldn't take it anymore and proclaimed in a drunken stupor. "Oh god! Kim I'm going to cum!" with that Bonnie quickly sobered up. "What the fuck! I'm fucking that loser! Don't you dare cum inside of me!"

"What. Huh, Oh my god Bonnie!" In that moment he sobered up really quickly and pulled out of her. He wounded up shooting his load onto her stomach. "Ok Ron. You will not tell anyone of this. Ever, if I even hear of you telling anyone this I'll scream rape I swear." With that hanging in the air she left in a hurry. **Now is the time for the earth to swallow me up. **He sat on the edge of the bed, and placed his face into his hands.

"Well Sheila that's the only time I've ever done anything with a girl. I spent the rest of the night crying. I guess now that after hearing that you're going to kick me out because I'm not up to snuff. I had fun tonight but after hearing that I know that you probably think I am the biggest loser in the world." Said Ron as he turned to leave.

"Ron turn around. I can't believe you've let a bitch like that color the outlook of your life. You are too good of a person to ever be treated like that. I know I'm not the best judge of character but you saw beyond my profession and seen the real me. Ron, not only do I want to make love to you. But I want to erase that experience from your mind and let you feel what sex is really like." Said Sheila as she practically tossed Ron on the bed. "And I'm going to ask you one more time. Do you mind being tied up?"

"Well Sheila if you're the one doing it. No, no I don't mind. In fact I'd love it." Said Ron with a gleam in his eyes. **Even after telling her. She still wants me. BOO YA!**

"Now Ron don't say a word until I tell you to. You're going to follow every order of mine to the letter. You got that?"

"Yes." He said as he meet her gaze.

Laying Ron down on the bed she placed his hands behind his head. Taking a scarf that was on her bedside table she tied his hands to the head board. "Now Ron, I've got a kinky side a mile wide. But I assure you that I am not going to do anything that you would find very painful. In fact, we are going to to have a safe word in case you are in too much pain or you are not liking what I'm doing. The safe word is badger."

"Badger?" He asked a bit perplexed.

"Well it's a word that won't normally come up during any form of sex. So that'll break me out of whatever I'm doing. So now remember that while we are in here I am the queen and you are the servant"

Something in Ron just accepted it. Like all his life he knew that he was looking for a woman like this. He always knew that he was a submissive. That's the main reason he followed whatever Kim wanted him to do. When Sheila started to tell him all of those things. He felt that he was in heaven

"Now Ron. When we are in here I will be referred to as mistress. Ron do you want me to get us out of these clothes?" She said as she trailed a finger down her chest letting it rest on a button of her blouse

"Yes." He said with hope in his eyes.

"Yes What?" She said as she pinched on of his nipples through his club shirt

With a sharp intake of breath he gasped out. "Yes mistress."

She placed a kiss upon his lips and said. "That's better." Taking a few steps away from him she began to unbutton her blouse. Slowly she reveled her chest to him. She was wearing a black bra which was discarded onto the floor in a quick movement. Ron's eyes grew wide as he stared at the perfect mounds of flesh topped with very dark nipples. Notceing his reaction, Sheila began to play with the stiffening peaks until he began to have a very visible reaction. She moved up to him and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She gasped at the sight of his chest. It was very tone and defined from years of traveling the world with Kim. She then grabbed the candle that was on the bedside table and began to drip wax on his chest. Ron let out a gasp then a light moan as the rapidly cooling wax pooled on his chest. She dripped more wax onto his chest until it was practically coated in the stuff. "Ron do you want me to take off your pants?" She asked as she noticed him trying to Squirm

"Yes Mistress." Sounded more and more into his roll be practically begged with his eyes until she started to move down his body. She scratched his chest, drawing a small amount of blood. Licking her fingers, she placed a finger into his mouth letting him taste his own blood. While still moving down his body. She moved lower until she reached his pants. After removing his pants she noticed that his boxers had a very tent like effect. "Is that all for lil ole me?"

"Yes Mistress."

She deftly removed his boxers and wrapped her hands around his penis. She then leaned over it and slowly licked the tip. "MMM you sure are tasty. Would you like me to suck your cock?"

"Yes mistress." His eyes practically bulged out when she licked the head of his still hardening cock. She then placed his cock into her mouth and started to bob up and down on it. Moving at a rapid pace all Ron could see was a sea of black hair. He felt the tip of his cock rub against the back of her throat. He knew that he wouldn't last that much longer if she kept it up. "Mistress, I'm going to UNGHHHHH" He unloaded into her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could but a trace of cum still leaked onto her chin. "Ron we are going to have to work on this stamina thing. But for now how about I untie you and we go to bed?"

"Yes mistress."

"You can call me Sheila again."

"Sheila can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"I know it's kind of an odd thing to ask of someone that just did what we did. But will you be my girlfriend." Her heart almost burst at the happiness that she felt.

"Yes Ron I will. So you really don't mind that I'm into all this stuff." **He's not running away. He's not running away!**

"Well I'm going to have to get used to this but I feel that anything we do will be important." **She likes me. Oh god I'm in love. Now that's a word I am going to have to wait on using. I might piss her off if I say that**.

She untied him and curled up next him in a loving embrace. The effects of the day taking it's toll on them. They fell promptly asleep.

Author's note.

Well that's my first attempt at a love scene of this type. I promise they'll get better. Before you ask the reason I'm writing the relationship like this is because my wife and I share a similarly relationship And to me a S&M relationship is a very loving one. I mean when you are willing to hand all control to a single person it's a sign of true love. One last question before I go. Should I spell Sheila's name like Sheila or Shelia? I've noticed that I switch the spelling several times.


	5. The morning after

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. If I did I'd be bloody rich. Blah blah. Disney blah blah characters, blah blah. But I do own the Cd that Ron burns. Well the mp3s at least. Lol

Quick warning, this chapter will contain a lemon scene. If you are offended by mild S&M and sex then please close this chapter now. Also a small note, Ron is 21, Sheila/Shego is 25 and Kim is 22. so just to keep things clear in this story. Since for some odd reason ffn is not recognizing my symbols for thought I just thought to bold out the thought part of the story. So now thoughts are in bolds. I'm trying to make my dreck eaiser to read. Hope it helps out.

Villains are people too.

Chapter 5.

"Now class, today we are going to be taking a pop quiz. Ms. Goh why aren't you wearing clothes?" Said Mr. Shoup as he took out a dentition slip. "So that I won't be distracted while I care for the chickens. Duh!" Said Sheila as she started to feel a tingly sensation between her legs. Sheila woke up from her dream to a very strange sight. Her mind was still asleep so she didn't register the fact that in between her legs was a yellow thing. As her mind began to wake up she noticed that it was hair. **Why is there blond hair between my legs. I shaved yesterday. And where did that damn chicken go. Oh wait! I remember.** As the images of the previous day flooded her mind. All she could say was. "Morning Ron. Not that I mind, but I don't think that's apart of a balanced breakfast." She said before a moan escaped her lips.

"Mrumph!" Was heard from Ron as he went on about the business at hand.

"It's not polite to speak with your mouth full." Said Sheila as she grabbed the back of Ron's head and tracked her nails through his hair.

Ron's tongue started to move faster and faster around Sheila's center. Her moans became louder and more frequent as she neared her climax. "Oh god Ron! Ron, Ron ROOOOOOOOONNNNNN!" He felt the rush of wetness as she reached total climax. It coated the inside of his mouth with a very wonderful yet tasty liquid. Pulling his mouth from her pussy he stated. "MMMMM Sheila, the breakfast of champions."

"What brought this on?" She asked after she stopped shaking and regained the feeling back in her toes. "Not that I don't mind."

"Well I've always wanted to try a eye opener." He said with a wink, as he licked his chin.

"A what?" She said with a look of puzzlement yet wonder.

"It's when you wake another person up by either going down on them or ummm doing stuff."

"Like? Ron you know you can say fucking. I mean most of the time I prefer a good fuck. But with you I expect romance or a good slave." **And maybe a husband out of the deal. But I'm not going that far into the future yet.** She said with a slight giggle. "And Ron I don't want you to think that I'm with you just for sex. I don't know why but I feel like I just need to be with you. You're one of the first guys in a while that has made me feel special And not just some tool to steal stuff. I want you to know that during the duration of this relationship I am going to try my damnest to be the best person for you."

"You don't have to try. I feel the exact same way. I want to say this but I'm nervous about your reaction. Awww fuck it. I love you."

She was at a loss for words for a moment before her mouth kicked into gear. "I love you too."

"Oh and Sheila. Stay in bed I'm going to make you breakfast." Said Ron as he popped up and headed to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen Ron checked the fridge and grabbed some eggs. Melting some butter in a skillet he broke three eggs into it. Afterwards he added some cubed ham and cheese. Mixing some slices of green pepper he finished making the omelet and started on some french toast. After making the food he poured a glass of orange juice. Taking the food into Sheila's room, he placed the plate into her hands. "Thank you Ron I've never had anyone do this for me before. Wow you've made my favorite. How could have you guessed?"

"I didn't really. I just made what I like and hoped for the best." Said Ron with a shrug. "Oh crap!"

"What?"

"I've got class in fifteen minutes." Said Ron in a mad scramble to get dressed. He stopped in mid rush. "I've haven't missed a class since I started college. Fuck it I'm skipping today."

"Why are you not going?"

"Because I've got a damn good excuse not to go." He said while curling up next to Shelia. They spent most of the day in bed.

Kim sat in her English Lit class wondering where a particular blond person was. **Where the hell is Ron. I hope Shego didn't beat him too bad. What in god's green earth gave him the idea to date her. She's such a bitch. He could do so much better. Better like a certain redhead that is his best friend. After class I better contact Wade and find out what's going on. I still can't figure out why I didn't take her out last night. I remember going into the theater and confronting them then all I remember is waking up for school.** The professor dismissed the class and Kim headed out. Pulling out her Kimmunacator she contacted Wade. "What's up Kim?"

"I'm worried about Ron. Do you have any idea what's his location?"

"Somewhere in Middleton. About a block from his house actually"

"Cool. Thanks Wade."

"No problem."

Author's note.

I can't come up with anymore for this chapter so it's a bit short today. Next chapter I promise some Kim Ron interaction. And I assure you that this is not turning into a Kim Ron story. But I have to have tension in here somewhere. Well please read and review. Thanks for reading.


	6. Ron's future

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. If I did I'd be bloody rich. Blah blah. Disney blah blah characters, blah blah. But I do own the Cd that Ron burns. Well the mp3s at least. Lol

Quick warning, this chapter might contain a lemon scene if I'm in a naughty mood. If you are offended by mild S&M and sex then please close this chapter now. Also a small note, Ron is 21, Sheila/Shego is 25 and Kim is 22. so just to keep things clear in this story. Since for some odd reason ffn is not recognizing my symbols for thought I just thought to bold out the thought part of the story. So now thoughts are in bolds. I'm trying to make my dreck eaiser to read. Hope it helps out.

Villains are people too.

Chapter 6.

Kim sat through her Physc class thinking about Ron. **He's missed the day. For what? Her. He's always been my rock And I'm not giving him up without a fight. Why did she fall for him? I don't think she's in love with him. No she can't be. She's a rude bitch. Ron oh so deserves better. I'm going to show him what a real loving person can be. Weather he likes it or not.** With those thoughts a wicked looking smile crept across Kim's face.

"Sheila?"

"Yes Ron."

"I was wondering. Umm I'm going to LA next month during spring break, to scout locations for my restaurant. Would you like to come with me?" He said hopeing he didn't sound to hopeful.

"Sure Ron. Why LA though?" **Oh god he's already asking to take a vacation with me.**

"Because. With my fame from being apart of Team Possible, opening a place their would be a great pull for crowds. And besides I can get investors out the wazoo. Celebrities love attaching their names to anything as long as it'll get press. And a good tax break" He said as if he's been doing it all his life.

"You've really thought this out haven't you Ron?" **Wow he's got more business savvy than I thought**

"Yes I have." **I can't be dealing with baddies all my life now can I?**

Sheila ended the conversation by placing a passionate kiss on Ron's lips. His hand traveled her form ending at the small of her back. He raked his nails up her spine sending shivers through her body. Her gasp told Ron to continue. Moving from her back to her chest he gently massaged her breasts causing her nipples to stiffen with anticipation Sheila gasped out his name as he started to lick her right nipple while circling the other with his thumb. "Ron, I don't care about foreplay. I need you in me now!" She was practically begging for him. It took him off guard for a moment but he continued.

With that she layed on the bed and spread her legs. He fumbled through his pants until he found what he sought. Taking the condom out of the package he rolled it upon his length. Moving onto the bed he guided his erection into her entrance Feeling his full length enter her, she gasped and moaned. Rocking her hips to meet his thrusts, she felt closer to climax. "Ron I'm going to . Ron I'm going to. Oh! ROONNNNNNNN. Harder, Harder. Fuck me." She wrapped her legs around his waist and dragged her nails along his back causing rivets of blood to form. That drove him over the edge, and with a guttural moan he released into her. "Sheila that was. Wow. I mean wow. I never knew that sex could be this great. I love you. And it's just not the hormones talking." Said Ron as he rolled next to her.

Sheila got up and grabbed her phone.

**And now the other boot drops** thought Ron. **She's calling someone in to kill me. Oh well at least I am going to die a happy man.**

"Ron when is our trip?"

"March 12th through the 19th." **Ok Ron. I have defently got to stop thinking all these negative thoughts. She's proved to me that she loves me. Now I have to prove to her how much I love her.**

"Thanks." She dialed the number for Drakken. "Hey boss. I'm taking next month off. Yes I said the entire month. No you can't talk me out of it. Get a temp. I don't fucking care. I've worked for you for six years. All I am is a theft device. Fuck get Senor Senior Junior. I trained him so he knows what he's doing. I'll see you in April. And it's final." After hanging up. She went to lay down with Ron. "I wish we could spend the whole month like this but I guess you are going to attend classes tomorrow?"

"I wish I could do this to. But yeah I can't miss anymore school."

"Ron? Wanna do anything tonight?" **I know I don't have to ask. But with him I feel the need to. Oh great I'm a Dom/Sub. But just for him. Hee hee.**

"There's this club downtown that I think you'd like. It's call T_he Dungeon_. That is if you don't mind going goth for tonight?" He said as he gave her a wink.

"No I don't mind. In fact I'm a goth kid at heart." She gave him a 'as if you can't fucking tell' look

"Well if we do this, I have to go home first to get changed. Because I want to look very very good for you tonight."

"Ok deary. But don't be long. We'll head up to the club at 8."

"Would you please pick me up at my house. I mean it's not going to do good for the image if I come up to the club with my scooter." he said with a smirk. **And I know that would just embarrass you.**

"Sure I'll come get you at 7:45." **It would be nice to ride on his scooter. And by scooter I mean dick. And by ride I mean suck. Hee hee. Man I've got a one track mind.**

"I can't wait to see you tonight." **Or for the rest of my life.**

Ron finished dressing and with a good bye kiss that lasted five minutes, he left.

Getting home he noticed a message on the phone. Hitting the button he heard. "You have one message. Message one. 'Ron it's Kim. Where the hell were you today. Did she do anything to you. Am I going to have to kick her ass. Call me when you get this.' End of messages." He picked up the phone can called Kim.

"Hey Kim this is Ron." **Time to play damage control**

"Ron you're alive. I was so worried." **I'm still going to kill her.**

"Every thing's ok." **Time to deal with the Kimness. God damn she needs to amp down.**

"Are you sure. Did she hurt you." **I'll kill her for hurting my Ron.**

"Not in a bad way." **MMMMMM candle wax.**

"What do you mean by that?" **He sounds way to happy.**

"Well the candle wax stung a little but everything else was great. By the way we're going out tonight. Since it's the weekend and all. And don't worry I'm not going to skip school anymore." **I might be really late for classes though. Hee hee**

"I can't believe you blew off school. That's just wrong. Cool but wrong. And what do you mean you're going out tonight? Does that mean that you two are a item?" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

"Well I guess we are. And if you want to join us we're heading to T_he Dungeon_ tonight."

"Oh well I guess I can make it. I mean since I'm single now. _THE DUNGEON_!. You mean that goth/s&m club?" **I thought he was kinky but damn.**

"That's the one. And before you ask, I suggested it to Sheila." **And afterwards I'm going to suggest even more.**

"Wow I didn't know you had a kinky streak." **Spank me daddy. Oh please spank me.**

"There is a lot of things you don't know about me. Well I've got to get ready. I'll see you there. Meet us at 8." **A whole lot of things you don't know about me.**

After getting off the phone with Ron, Kim started to get ready. **Now is my chance to get him back from that bitch if it's the last thing I do. Now where did I put that corset? I wonder if he fucked her. Naw not my Ron. He's too scared to even try after the Bonnie incident. She had to have her jaw wired shut after I decked her.** Kim said after cracking her knuckles

Author's note.

I would like to say thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad that my writing's liked. I'll get another one out tomorrow when I get the chance. I have to take my nine month old in for shots. So I'll write it when I get back.


	7. Clubbing

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. If I did I'd be bloody rich. Blah blah. Disney blah blah characters, blah blah. But I do own the Cd that Ron burns. Well the mp3s at least. Lol

Quick warning, this chapter might contain a lemon scene if I'm in a naughty mood. If you are offended by mild S&M and sex then please close this chapter now. Also a small note, Ron is 21, Sheila/Shego is 25 and Kim is 22. so just to keep things clear in this story. Since for some odd reason ffn is not recognizing my symbols for thought I just thought to bold out the thought part of the story. So now thoughts are in bolds. I'm trying to make my dreck easier to read. Hope it helps out.

Villains are people too.

Chapter 7

Kim checked her makeup in the mirror for the third time. "I better look perfect tonight. I am going to knock that boy's socks off." With a smirk she left her room. After arriving at the club she spotted Ron and Shego. **I refuse to call her Sheila. I absolutely refuse to think of her as anything but a evil manipulative bitch.** "Hey guys. I'm glad I found you, Wow Ron you look very nice." And he did. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks. His button up black shirt was opened at the top to show off the crimson undershirt. His hair was slicked back, and his eyes were covered by a pair of purple half glasses. "So do you Kim." Kim was wearing a purple corset that showed off her cleavage. Her hair was styled in curls tat framed her face. Her skirt was a deep blue that reached to her knees. "But I have to say is that Sheila has you beat Kim. Sorry." Sheila was in a full length black dress. It had a slit up to her thigh and showed off her knee length black leather boots. She kept her hair as she normally does but with a string of emeralds entwined in her hair. The dress was cut low enough to show off her cleavage but not so as to have a accidental 'slip up'. "I say we go in and have some fun." Said Ron as he took Sheila's arm in his own. The sounds of Switchblade Symphony was playing in the club.

_Witches they ride_

_on broomsticks at night._

Kim spoke up over the beat. "I"m heading to the bar for something. Does anyone else want anything?"

"I'll come with you." Said Sheila. As they headed towards the bar, Sheila noticed the dark look in Kim's eyes. "What's up?"

"I don't know what you're up to Shego, but I aim to find out. I will not have you hurt my friend." Said Kim in a tone that only Sheila could hear. I'll** kill you if I have too.** "You do realize that he's a good natured guy and I don't want to see him hurt."

"Kim, I still don't know how to show you how much I care about him. To be honest I'm scared. I've never really felt this way about anyone. And I know it's hard for you to buy it. But I have no evil intentions towards him. Save for maybe some bedroom naughtiness But I'll try to prove to you that I'm on the up and up on this." E**ven though I don't have to prove a god damn thing to you.** Said Sheila as she crossed her heart. "Oh and while we're out please call me Sheila."

"I'll try. But it's going to take a long time for me to trust you." **Like never.** Said Kim relenting to the fact that she has no chance with Ron. "Umm I have a question. What is Ron like in the uhhhhh?"

"Bedroom? He's still naive about things but he's lightening up to new things." Said Sheila to a very embarrassed Kim.

Getting back to the table, Sheila handed Ron a Red Bull and vodka. While she took a sip of her Bloody Mary. Kim sipped at her Hurricane while a slow song played over the speakers. Ron and Sheila got up and headed to the dance floor. Kim looked at the couple and started to think **I still can't trust her as far as I can throw her, but they seem happy. I mean Ron didn't interfere during any of my relationships so I guess I have to do the same for them. I'm heading up to the dance floor and finding someone to dance with.** She stepped on the floor and let the music take control over her movements. She slowly moved her body to the beat until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Ron. "May I have this dance KP?" To answer him she took his hand. They danced together until the song ended. "Is your girlfriend ok with me dancing with you?" **Like I care. But deception is the name of this game.**

"She was the one who suggested it. You look kinda lonely I mean, I thought you were going to bring a date with you. I hope you don't mind me saying this again but you do look very lovely." He said with a slight blush as he headed to floor to find his date. Kim blushed at the compliment. She sat down and finished her drink. **He wants me.** She was brought out of her thoughts by a person approaching her. "Hello, my name is Victor, and I was wondering if you'd like a dance?" She looked at the stranger. He had black hair down to his shoulders. He was dressed in a black mesh shirt that showed off his muscles. He was a lean build but you could tell that he worked out.

"Sure I wouldn't mind a dance. By the way my name's Kim" **Ron who?** They got up to dance. He took her hand and lead her to the center of the floor. Dancing for a couple minutes they were interrupted by a voice from behind them.

"Oh my god Vicky it's been forever since I've seen you." Said the mystery woman as she approached. It was Sheila. "So how's my favorite cousin doing?"

"I'm ok. Just sharing a dance with this lovely lady." He said with a blush at the fact he was called by his childhood nick name. "Please don't call me Vicky, I outgrew that when I was 15. besides if you call me that I'll start calling you She-she again." He said with a smirk as she visibly faltered

"Ok, I'll call you Victor. Just don't let my boyfriend know my nickname or I'll flame broil you."

"You know you wouldn't do that to your favorite cousin would you?" He said with a small pout.

"I don't know. I've been a bad guy for a while." She said with a wicked smirk.

"You're not now nor have you ever been a bad guy. You work for that twit because he pays you enough to keep you stable. And I bet he has a great dental plain." He said with a grin.

"Damn you Victor you know me too well." They shared a laugh as Ron approached. "Hey Sheila, who's this?"

"This is my cousin Victor, He's in town for a while. So Victor how long are you in town for this time?"

"I'm here for about five months. I've got a very important project that I'm working on at Dr. Possible's lab."

"You're working with my dad. That's cool." Said Kim as her eyes perked up.

"Small world huh?" Said Sheila. **If I fix these two up I won't have to worry about Kim stealing my man.**

They all replayed "Yup."

They spent the rest of the night dancing. Sheila was having the time of her life. She never knew that she would be allowed this kind of happiness. Ron felt secure for the first time in his life. Like nothing could go wrong. And Kim and Victor were both thinking about what the night would bring them after the club.

Author's note. Here's another one for y'all. I hope you like it so far. Here's the list of songs on Ron's Cd.

1.The power is mine-lords of acid

2.Dead souls- nine inch nails

3.We're in this together now-nine inch nails

4. To the moon and back-savage garden

5.Criminal-Fiona Apple

6.Save me-KMFDM

7.Isolated-chasm

8.Paint it black-rolling stones

9.Black no.1-type o negative

10.Blood roses-Tori Amos

12.Unspoken-lucana coil

13.Voices-Yoko Kano

14.Rosenrot-rammstien

15.brackish-kittie

16.Baby's got a temper-the prodigy

17.Gutter glitter-switchblade symphony

I hope you agree with these songs. I feel everyone of these songs represent Sheila in some way or another. Please Review. Thank you for reading


	8. Fun with whips and a phone call

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. If I did I'd be bloody rich. Blah blah. Disney blah blah characters, blah blah. But I do own the Cd that Ron burns. Well the mp3s at least. Lol

Quick warning, this chapter might contain a lemon scene if I'm in a naughty mood. If you are offended by mild S&M and sex then please close this chapter now. Also a small note, Ron is 21, Sheila/Shego is 25 and Kim is 22. so just to keep things clear in this story. Since for some odd reason ffn is not recognizing my symbols for thought I just thought to bold out the thought part of the story. So now thoughts are in bolds. I'm trying to make my dreck easier to read. Hope it helps out.

Villains are people too.

Chapter 8.

"Sheila. Kim and I are leaving. Now you two have a good night. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Said Victor as he took Kim's hand.

"Well that leaves a lot." Said Sheila with a slight chuckle.

After they left. Sheila took Ron's hand. "Ron since their gone. Do you want to hit one of the back rooms?" **Sticks and stones may break my bones. But whips and chains excite me. **

"Back rooms?" Said Ron with a gulp.

"This is an S&M club after all isn't it?" She took his hand. They headed to a area in the back of the club. They saw three doors. Each marked with a unocupied sign. Walking through a door, they saw a list of rules.

No bloodletting

No Sex.

No Drugs.

On the bottom of the sign it said. Asides from that have fun.

"Aww shucks. We can't do the boom boom." Said Sheila before she let out a giggle.

"Yeah they just know how to ruin an evening." Said Ron while snapping his fingers.

"Well let's see what kind of fun things we can play with?" Said Sheila as she looked around the room.

The room it's self wasn't that big. It was about the size of a backstage dressing room. Mirrors were all over the wall. In the middle of the room was a table. It heald several different types of whips and restraints. Walking to the table Sheila noticed a small hand whip. It was made of rubber and had several braids hanging from the handle. She slapped it across her hand sending a shiver down her spine. Ron took notice and licked his lips. Walking to Ron, she couldnt' help but notice the look on Ron's face. He was like a kid that just got told that he could have what he wanted from the toy store. "Ron. After you respond to this. You are not allowed to speak until I am done with you. Follow my orders and I'll be happy. The only time you are allowed to speak is when I tell you that you can. Or to say the safe word. Do you understand?" She said while slapping the whip across her hand.

"Yes Mistress." Was all Ron replyed.

"Take off your shirt." After doing so she directed him to the wall. Standing him aginst the wall she slowly brought the whip to his back. Moving up and down in a slow stroke. She noticed him twitching a little. She slapped the whip aginst his back, bringing a small hiss from him. **OH GOD! **Went through Ron's mind several times as Sheila upped the tempo. After forty lashes, she turned him around. She then kissed him. She felt the bulge in his pants as he pressed aginst her. Pulling back from the kiss she said. "You may now speak."

"Sheila I've got two things to say to you." said Ron as he put his shirt back on. "One is, do you own a whip like that?"

"Yes I do. Several in fact." Said Sheila as a blush came to her cheeks. "And the other question?"

"You're place or mine?" Said Ron in a very husky voice.

"So, you don't hate me. Even though your couison and I are enemys?" Said Kim as she sat next to Victor, on his couch.

"No, not really. I mean we all have to work. And if her job entails fighting a cute redhead then so be it." He said as he put a arm around her neck. "besides she doesn't think of you as an eniemy. She thinks of you as an equal."

"She does?" Asked a dumbstruck Kim.

"Yeah, she does." Said Victor as he leaned in for a kiss. The kiss only lasted a moment, because Kim's cell went off.

"Sorry Victor I have to take this." As she flipped open the cell she started talking. "Yeah mom. What! Daddy. What happened? Ok. Ok. I'll be their in fifteen minuets. I love you too." She hit the end button and burst into tears.

"What's going on?" Asked Victor as he took her into his arms.

"My Dad had a heart attack. He's in ICU." Said Kim in between sobs.

"Say no more. I'll drive." Said Victor as he grabbed his keys.

Author's note. Hope you guys like this chapter. And thank you all for putting up with me during the past few days of revisions. And check out my blog at myspace The link is in my profile. It's got my novel that I'm working on while I do this. Thanks for reading.

Erik


	9. the hospital and at home with ron

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. If I did I'd be bloody rich. Blah blah. Disney blah blah characters, blah blah. But I do own the Cd that Ron burns. Well the mp3s at least. Lol

Quick warning, this chapter might contain a lemon scene if I'm in a naughty mood. If you are offended by mild S&M and sex then please close this chapter now. Also a small note, Ron is 21, Sheila/Shego is 25 and Kim is 22. so just to keep things clear in this story.

Villains are people too.

Chapter 9.

Arriving at Middleton general, Kim rushed into the entrance. "Which room is Dr. Possible in?" Asked the nearly hysterical redhead.

"ICU unit three." Replied the receptionist. Running through the halls with Victor close behind, she reached the room. Her mother grabbed her in a warm embrace. Kim looked up at her. "Is daddy?" she asked as her mother replied.

"I'm going to be honest with you Kimberly. You're father had three heart attacks. He's going to have bypass surgery in the morning. After you see him, will you make sure that Tim and Jim have a ride home. They have school tomorrow." Her mother stated as she let Kim out of the hug. Kim was dumbstruck. "Mom you just told me that dad is going to have surgery. What's up with the other stuff. I mean dad's important. Not making sure the tweebs are in school." Said Kim as she headed to go see her father.

"Kimmie. Please after you see him, do this for me. I really don't want the twins to see this. I have more than enough reason for this. Please." Said Mrs. Possible as she started to sob. Kim seeing the error of her ways just nodded in response. Together they went in. Dr. Possible had several tubes coming from him as he slept. All Kim could think was. **Daddy told me this several times. Anything is possible for a Possible. He's going to pull through. Oh god daddy. This is a dream. It's a dream. It can't be real. **After placing a hand on her father's arm she knew that it wasn't. He seemed so frail. During all of her adventures she never thought that something like this would happen. And to think that last week Her main concern was weather or not Ron wanted to date her. **Ron! I almost forgot him. I need to tell him what's going on!. **She pulled out her cell after leaving the room and dialed his number.

Sheila looked at Ron's house. It was unassuming from the outside but looks could be deceiving. As they entered she noticed walls were adorned in various anime and comic book posters. "Your parents let you decorate the house like this?" She asked while standing next to a Sailor Moon poster.

"Not when they lived here." He replied as he took off his shoes.

"Lived?" She asked mildly perplexed.

"Well about three years ago they moved to Florida. They sold the house to me. I've been owner since. Pretty much I treat the place like one big room. It's awesome for a first bachelor pad huh?" He said as he pulled a massage table out of the closet. "Hey Sheila would you fancy a massage." He said in a fake British accent.

"You're a massue as well? Will wonders ever cease." She said as she started to unlace her boots.

"I got my license when I was nineteen. Kim got tired of being sore after missions. And I thought it'd be a good chance to pick up chicks." He said with a chuckle as he took out his oils from the closet. He choose a tea tree oil base with a ginger scent added. He opened the bottle for Sheila to smell.

"Mmmmm nice. You even mix your own oils?" She said as she slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders.

"It's more relaxing using essientles than that store bought crap. I'll be right back. I need to get a candle from my room. After you get undressed just lay on the table. Tonight I am going to treat you like a queen." He said as he ran to the stair case. Taking two at a time, he reached his room in record time. Rufus looked at him in a quizzical manner. "Cheese!"

"In the fridge ol buddy. Guess what? I've got my girlfriend downstairs. This is going to be a good night." Ron told his pet, as he was heading out the door. Rufus made it out the room before him. The naked mole rat was in the kitchen in about 2.5 seconds. Reaching the last step Ron felt something vibrate in his pocket. He remembered that set his cell to pulse, He pulled it out. "Hey KP. How's it going with Victor? What? When? Hospital? We'll be there in ten minuets." He turned off the phone and headed to Sheila. She was a pure vision of what a goddess should be. Her nude form seemed to meld with the massage table. Her curves were tone but not scary big. She was a perfect specimen of an althelete. **Damn it all to hell. I really feel bad for Mr. Dr.P. Why now. I know we'll have more evenings like this. Might as well spit it out. **"Sheila we are going to have to cancel this for now." Said Ron, with a look of disappointment.

"Why?" Asked Sheila as she did a perfect puppy dog pout.

"Because, I just got a call from KP. Her dad is in the hospital. I'm going up to see them. Victor's there with Kim. Wanna come?" He asked.

"Do you even have to ask? Of course I want to come." Said Sheila as she started to get dressed. "Umm Ron. Do you have any clothes that I can borrow? I'll feel kind of out of place in these." She said indicating the dress and boots.

"Sure up in my bedroom. Take whatever you want." He said as he laced up his tennis shoes.

"Come up with me. Please." She said with a look of pleading in her eyes.

"Sure." He said as he got the last lace tied.

After heading up to his room. She noticed that it was very clean. She some how expected his room to look like the aftermath of a tornado, or something. She noticed that his walls were adorned in various swords and knives. Her eyes were drawn to a double handed broad sword. The blade had a deep black handle with several skulls on it. Instead of a smooth finish it was jagged "It's so that the wound it inflects never heals properly." Said Ron from behind her. She was slightly startled but melted into his embrace. They shared a kiss for a moment until he handed her a KMFDM t-shirt and a pair of jeans. After getting dressed, Sheila went into the kitchen with Ron, so he could fetch Rufus. "Now buddy. I need you to stay in my pocket. We're going into a hospital. And I don't think the doctors would like seeing an naked mole rat amongst the equipment." Rufus replied with a "UH HU" and hid in Ron's pocket. "Well Sheila. Lets go see what's up."

Author's note.

I'm hopeing to finish this story in the next five chapters or so. Afterwards I'm going to start on a sequel to this story. It'll take place during the week in LA that Ron and Sheila are going on. I've got some ideas. Hopefully it'll be good. Thanks for reading.

Erik


	10. A visit, and thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. If I did I'd be bloody rich. Blah blah. Disney blah blah characters, blah blah. But I do own the Cd that Ron burns. Well the mp3s at least. Lol

Quick warning, this chapter might contain a lemon scene if I'm in a naughty mood. If you are offended by mild S&M and sex then please close this chapter now. Also a small note, Ron is 21, Sheila/Shego is 25 and Kim is 22. so just to keep things clear in this story.

Villains are people too.

Chapter 10.

Sheila waited in the reception area, as Ron talked to the nurse. After several minuets, he headed towards her. "He's in ICU three. We have about ten minuets with them until visiting hours are over." Said Ron as the gravity of the situation took a hold of him. He's shoulders slumped as the weight of his heart landed on them. "I know this is going to sound stupid. But Kim's parents have felt more like mine for the the past three years. I don't know what I would do if she lost one of them." Said Ron as he took Sheila's hand. She spoke up. "I know the feeling of losing a parent. I've lost them both. About twelve years ago. I was thirteen at the time. Team go was just starting up. We decided to celebrate our parents twentieth anniversary with a flight to Hawaii. Somehow one of our enemies found out who they were. He hijacked the plane. We tried to stop them but one of my blasts hit an engine. The fire traveled to both of the engines on that side. It blew off the wing. Oh god the fire so growing so rapidly. The plane exploded on contact when it crashed. Hego says it's not my fault. But once in a while I repeat the day in my head. That's one of the reasons I decided to leave a life of evil. After quiting the team, I found the man that hijacked the plane. My wraith wasn't that pretty on that day. The only thing that stopped me from killing him, was that I knew that it wasn't something that my parents would have wanted. Now Ron the reason I told you all that, was that I feel close enough to you. That I know you'd understand now more than before." Sheila finished her tale as they were reaching the door. Ron stopped her before they entered. He took her in a strong embrace. "Sheila. Thank you for telling me that. You didn't have to. But I now feel closer to you than before. And I promise, I'll never tell another soul until you feel the need for them to know. It's between us and only us." Sheila kissed him on the cheek and took his hand. Entering the room, they noticed that Mr. Possible was stirring but not awake. Kim was holding onto Victor's hand as if it held the secret of the universe. The twins were very still. Kim's mother spoke up. "Ronald I'm glad you're here. Kim's father is in bad shape but I know he'll pull through. Ronald could you do me a favor?"

"Sure Dr. Mrs. P what do you need?" Said Ron as he took in the scene.

"For the next couple of weeks could you please keep an eye on Kim during your missions. With this I know she's not going to be a hundred percent." Said Kim's mom as she headed towards the twins. "You two go home with Kim. I assure you that your father will be here after school tomorrow Besides visiting hours are over. And I'm the only one allowed to stay here." After a chorus of "AWW Mom"s and stuff of that nature. They left. Ron went up to Kim. "I'm sorry KP. Look at the bright side." Said Ron as he gave his friend a hug.

"And what would that be?" Said Kim in between sobs.

"Now you can actually make sure that your father eats healthy. When uncle Mort had his heart attack. The doctor put him on so many restrictions. But on a serious note. I know that your father is going to pull through. If not I'd be more solemn right now." Said Ron with a slight chuckle. Kim let out a watery laugh. Tears still brimmed her face but she smiled none the less. Once they got to the parking lot, Kim and the twins left with Victor. Sheila and Ron left in her car. "Ron how about tonight we just snuggle?" Asked Sheila as they arrived at Ron's house.

"Sure. I'll just have to make sure to set the alarm for twenty minuets early." He said with a wink

"Why?" Asked Sheila "Oh!" as it finally dawned on her.

Ron started to kiss Sheila, but she was three steps ahead of him. She placed a kiss on his lips, the kiss wasn't lustful. But it was so full of love that it left Ron nearly intoxicated with pure desire just to spend all of eternity with this one woman. They got into his bedroom, and just collapsed on the bed. The feeling of the day just hitting them. Rufus jumped on his usual spot on the dresser and promptly fell asleep. Sheila snuggled close to Ron. She kissed his neck and fell into a restful sleep. Ron layed wide awake for a moment. His thoughts invading him. **Oh KP. I'm sorry for what is happening to you. But out of tradigy comes happiness. As for the one laying next to me. I'm so uncertain about the future. I want to spend all of my life with her. But I'm afraid if I say anything to her, she'll vanish like Zita did. And I thought after leaving my teens that all these thoughts would end. We'll I'm going to enjoy this ride. And the future will be what the end of it brings. **Ron started to fall asleep after setting his alarm. He could have sworn that he heard Sheila hum _The Wedding March_ in her sleep.

Author's note.

Ok so this one was a bit uneventful. But hey my muse says it'll be something great. And I listen to whatever my wife tells me. Lol. Ok please read and review. And one last promise, I'm going to have some lemony goodness in the next chapter. And if you guys want a through back story on Victor tell me in the reviews and I'll post a description in my next author's notes. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this.

Erik


	11. School, and a chat between cousins

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. If I did I'd be bloody rich. Blah blah. Disney blah blah characters, blah blah. But I do own the Cd that Ron burns. Well the mp3s at least. Lol

Quick warning, this chapter might contain a lemon scene if I'm in a naughty mood. If you are offended by mild S&M and sex then please close this chapter now. Also a small note, Ron is 21, Sheila/Shego is 25 and Kim is 22. so just to keep things clear in this story.

Villains are people too.

Chapter 11

Ron awoke to the sound of the alarm. He saw Sheila. She looked so peaceful next to him. His finger started to make small circles around her panties. She started to stir. "Hey lover. You know if we do anything it'll make you late." She said as she felt pressure build around her center.

"I know. But I don't want to stop." He said.

"I promise you. I'll be here after you get home." She said while she crossed her heart.

"OK."

After getting out of bed, Ron headed to his bathroom to take a shower. After the shower, he got dressed. Putting Rufus into his pocket, he headed downstairs. After eating a nice bowl of peanut butter crunch, he made breakfast for Sheila. After putting some heating instructions next to the plate, he grabbed his backpack and headed to school. Getting on his Vespa, he rode to school. Arriving at Upperton university, he rushed to his Culinary Arts class. "Ah, Mr. Stoppable. I'm glad that you could make it to class today. We missed you on Friday." Said professor Crank.

"Sorry Prof. I was sick that day." Said Ron as he felt mildly guilty for the little white lie that he told. **Yeah if you count all day sex as being sick. **He thought with just a hint of a smile. The assignment for class was a Quiche, with a seven layer chocolate cake for dessert. After finishing his assignment, he headed to his English Lit class. The day went smoothly until noon. At that time he met up with Kim who was in his Physc class. "Hey KP, How's Mr. Dr. P. doing?" He asked as he took his seat next to the red head.

"Daddy is doing pretty good. I saw him before his operation. I'll found out more after class today. Ron I know that I'm not going to lose him. But seeing him like that just made me realize that we are all going to die. This will sound childish but I have to say it. I don't want to lose my daddy." Said Kim with a shadow of a tear forming in her eyes.

"KP. You're not going to lose your dad. I know this. It'll just take you some time to adjust to the fact that he is not going to be as spry as he used to be." Said Ron while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"When did you get so wise?" She asked as she let a smile form on her face.

"After learning that being smart and kind is better than goofy and kind." He said with a chuckle.

Sheila woke up at about nine am. She noticed that she was still in Ron's house. Walking downstairs she saw that there was food for her in the kitchen. After heating the plate of hash browns and sausage She grabbed the phone. Dialing up her Cousin's cell. "Hey Victor how are you?" She asked as she took a bite out of her sausage

"I"m ok. Last night was weird. I mean most of the time when I meet a new girl. I don't run her to the hospital She's a good girl. I mean wow." He said on the other end. As it sounded like he was taking a drink of something

"She's like that. I mean besides the mortal enemies part she's a pretty good chick." Sheila said as she polished off the plate of food. "I wonder what Drakken's been up to since I've been gone."

"Knowing him. He's probably throwing a party or having his mom over." Said Victor as he smiled at hearing the laughter on the other line.

"I can see it now. DJ. Drewisky and the Party boyz." Laughed Sheila as she nearly fell off her stool. "I always wondered why every lair was wired for sound and had a disco ball installed in the ceiling"

Victor started singing. "We like to move it move it. We like to move it move it. We're gonna MOVE IT!"

Sheila joined in, until she noticed Rufus joining in the dancing. They moved around the living room like that for about fifteen minuets. "Damn Vicky. I remember how much fun you are. So are you in charge at the lab while Dr. Possible is recovering?"

"Yeah, I'm at the lab right now." He said.

"And you've been dancing around and singing?" She said in mock shock.

"It's good being the only one here." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I guess so. Well I'm going to get off the line and catch a shower. I'll talk to you later cous."

"Talk to you later She she." He said as he hung up to avoid her reacting to her child hood nick name.

At Drakken's new lair. The sound of techno was thumping from the walls. "Hey DJ. Drewisky here. We're gonna party until Possible shows up." Said Drakken as he stood behind the DJ booth. Senor Senior Junior was dancing with a couple of girls. "This Party be good eh? Dance all night. Now this is being evil." He said as he did a tequila shot off of one of the girl's neck.

"Every body jump. Yeah. Some one bring me a beer." Yelled Drakken as he spun the records.

After school, Ron headed home. He was greeted at the door by a sight that made all the blood rush south. Sheila was dressed in only a white dress shirt. "Hey baby. How was school?"

"I gots good edumacation. Yup I did." Said Ron before he shook his head. "I mean it was very good. Not as good as this mind you. But good none the less."

"That's good. Now about that massage?"

Author's note.

I'd thought I'd add some humor into this one. I hope you guys like this one.

Here's a description of Victor.

Name: Victor William Stevens. Age: 24. Height: 6'3" Weight: 178 lbs. Eyes: blue Hair: black

Victor is the younger cousin of Team Go. His mom is married to Sheila's Uncle. He graduated MIT at age sixteen. While he's not happy with her life, he knows that deep down Sheila is not evil. She just had a tradigy that brought her to that lifestyle. Currently he's employed at Dr. Possible's lab for cybertronic research. He has eyes for a certain redhead. He's very athletic for a scientist. He has three black belts. In various martial arts. He's loyal to his family especially Sheila who is more like a sister than a cousin.

Hope you like the description of Victor.

Thanks for reading

Erik.


	12. The final

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. If I did I'd be bloody rich. Blah blah. Disney blah blah characters, blah blah. But I do own the Cd that Ron burns. Well the mp3s at least. Lol

Quick warning, this chapter might contain a lemon scene if I'm in a naughty mood. If you are offended by mild S&M and sex then please close this chapter now. Also a small note, Ron is 21, Sheila/Shego is 25 and Kim is 22. so just to keep things clear in this story.

This is the last chapter. As soon as I post this, I'm going to get to work on my next story in this series. So keep an eye out for the story LA Dreaming. I'll get to work on it as soon as I post this chapter.

Villains are people too.

Chapter 12

"Well Ms. Goh all I have to say on that. Is whatever baby wants, baby gets." Said Ron as he entered his house. He went to his computer and opened his massage mp3s. The folder held about three hundred relaxing songs. The first one that played was _Happy Phantom _by Tori Amos. He directed Sheila to the massage table. Unbuttoning her shirt, he was glad to note that she wore nothing underneath. Laying her down he grabbed the massage oil. "Wait for a moment Sheila. I have to heat this up." Ron said as he headed to the kitchen. After popping the bottle into the microwave for forty five seconds. He got back into the living room. Letting the scents waft from the bottle, he noticed that Sheila was enjoying the scent. Putting a small amount onto his hand. He worked it into her back. Letting the heals of his hands rub the oil into her skin. "Mmmm Ron that feels good." Sheila nearly purred out. He kept his nails clipped short for the purpose of giving a good massage, but he knew by raking them down her back she could still feel them. Hearing the small gasp from her he continued on rubbing her back. Letting his hands travel to the small of her back. He applied gentle reassure to her lower back. After a few moments, he began to rub her bum. He slide his hands between her cheeks and began to work on her inner thighs. She let out a moan. He worked on her legs for a few minuets. Causing her to giggle when he reached her feet. After playing with her toes. He told her. "Turn around. I want this to be a full body." She promptly rolled over. He paused for a moment to take in the view before him. It was almost like a painting from the renaissance period. He began work on her shins. Moving up to her knees. The edged her legs apart and rubbed her inner thighs. His finger brushed on her center. Her gasped told him to focus on that area. Be played with her pussy for several minuets. Thoughts about the massage slowly leaving his head. As thoughts of another type entered his head. Leaning down he took her into his mouth. "Ok Ron. I guess I can forgive the fact that this massage is over. But you have to continue that. OH MY. Mmmmmm. ROONN this feels so damn good." She grasped his head and forced his tongue deeper into her core. Licking at a rapid pace he slipped a finger into her pussy. Rubbing against her g-spot, he brought her closer and closer to the edge. She screamed her name as she climaxed. His pants were straining against his massive erection. He deftly divested himself of all his clothing. She climbed off of the massage table. They went to the living room floor. She got on her knees and took him into her mouth. Slowly applying reassure to his member with her tongue, she started to bob up and down on him. Licking the tip of his penis, she pulled off of him with a pop. He reached into a drawer and took out a condom. She deftly slipped it on him and laid him down on the floor. She mounted him in a swift motion. As she was rocking her hips, he grabbed a hold of her breasts and started to play with her nipples. Leaning up he took her mouth with his. While they were kissing, she kept up the rythem. After about twenty minuets of grinding against him. She felt him shift. Knowing that his climax was soon near. She climbed off of him and removed the condom. She took him back into her mouth, and after about five minuets of sucking and jerking him off. He climaxed into her mouth. She enjoyed the feeling of his cum in her mouth. After swallowing the entire load. She said. "Now that was one hell of a massage. I hope you didn't do that with Kim." She said with a smirk.

"Well Sheila. After prom we decided after the kiss we shared. That we were better off as friends. As for her massages. She never flipped over, all I did was her back." He said with a chuckle. **But she did and still does have a very nice back.**

"Hey I'm glad that I have such a great masseuse." Sheila said as she got up to go get dressed. After dressing. Ron asked her. "Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Sure Ron." Sheila said

At a very fancy restaurant. Ron and Sheila enjoyed a fine meal. As they were finishing their meal, Ron asked. "Sheila so what do you think we'll do in LA in two weeks?"

"Well you'll have your meetings. But afterwards I was thinking of shopping at Rodeo Drive and hitting the beach. How about you?" She asked as she took a bite out of a piece of strawberry cheesecake.

"Probably going to a comic convention. And hitting the beach. I can't wait to see you in a bikini." He said while letting out a chuckle. They finished the meal and headed back home. Both looking forward to a nice relaxing trip.

Sitting on a beach in LA was a brunette beauty. Her sapphire eyes were matching the color of the sky. She was lost in deep thoughts when she was interrupted in her whimsy. "Mommy!" Said the small girl. Her blond hair shined in the sun. Her eyes matched her mother's. But she wasn't sure which person her hair matched. "Alright Ronnie. We have to go home." Said Bonnie as she grabbed her daughter by the hand.

Author's note. Well that's it for this one. Like I said. I am going to write a sequel to this one. I'll post it latter on today or early tomorrow Thanks for reading this.

Erik


End file.
